Binding Legal Contract
by Christina's Inferno
Summary: "Well, I suppose this is the part where I suggest we turn it into a binding legal contract." Tony has a...proposal... for Bruce. Stanner, if you couldn't tell.


**Author's Note- This is probably ridiculously OOC. Consider yourself warned. This is fanfiction, emphasis on **_**fan**_**, so I don't own anything. **

**And one more thing: much praise and thanks to TheMorticiansDaughter, who was both amazingly helpful and majorly distracting. Which is honestly not necessarily a bad thing. Cheers!**

Tony Stark did not consider himself a sentimental person. He wasn't one for birthdays or anniversaries or holidays, unless they involved throwing parties at which he could consume more alcohol than strictly necessary. What he really preferred were 'celebrations'. Those came with booze. And girls. And sometimes were in his honor. That was never bad.

So he had made his best effort to ignore the fact that it was the first anniversary of the Chitauri attack on Manhattan. That in and of itself wasn't unusual- the only person who probably cared about it being the anniversary of the Avengers was Steve. Steve liked that sort of thing, which was probably why Tony didn't necessarily like Steve. Admittedly, a year _had _improved his personality, if only because he now had a much better understanding of the modern world and actually got pop culture references and could work a computer and a cell phone and didn't look as shocked when he saw people doing things they never would have done in the 40s.

Of course, there was one thing about the anniversary that hadn't escaped him. Even if it meant he'd spent a year dealing with alien attacks, demi-gods from different dimensions, more references to Budapest than he cared to hear, and a friend of his father's in a spangly suit (_Did everybody dress like that in the forties?_), it also meant he'd spent an entire year in the company of one of the most brilliant people he'd ever met (and that was including himself).

Neither of them had explicitly mentioned the significance of the day, but when Tony got back from an evening flight around the city, he found Bruce in the living room, holding up something that looked like take-out from the shawarma place. Bruce's idea of a joke.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Drink?" Tony countered, walking over to the bar and holding up a bottle. He watched Bruce think about this offer for a moment.

"You know that I don't-" Bruce began, as he usually did, and as usual, Tony stopped him.

"One? With me?" He raised his eyebrows. "I promise I won't be mad if you Hulk out on me and destroy my living room again." He didn't bother for Bruce to respond, just poured a second drink and walked over to where Bruce was sitting on the leather couch, looking out over the New York skyline in the dusk of the night.

"Trade," he said, and took the wrapped shawarma from Bruce, pressing the glass of amber liquid into his hand. They ate in silence for a bit, while Tony contemplated the date and all its implications, and then the fact that some of the other things he'd been thinking about were so out of character for him, so he might as well start with the anniversary and work his way from there.

It was Bruce, though, who did the starting for him. "You realize what today is, right?"

"Yeah. A year ago, you beat some guy up in my living room, saved me from falling to my death from space, and we saved the entire human race. Or are you talking about how it's been a year since you decided that living here with me wasn't actually a bad idea?"

Used to Tony's sarcasm, Bruce just shook his head and smiled. "Something like that, yes."

"Should I have held a party? Because honestly, I'd love to celebrate our amazing feat but something says Steve would find it in bad taste..."

"Since when have you cared about what Steve thinks?"

"Good point. But I'm not sure I want Steve around right now anyway."

"Is this your way of telling me you have plans?"

Bruce laughed but they then both lapsed into silence as Tony went back to thinking about what he wanted to say, and Bruce watched him. Finally, Tony realized the only thing for him to do was consume as much alcohol as possible, say what he needed to say, and hope Bruce didn't get angry enough to kill him. He downed the rest of the liquor in one gulp and put the glass back on the table.

"Is what you're about to say going to make me angry?" Bruce asked. "Because this is the first time I've seen you speechless."

"Anger wouldn't be my preferred response," Tony admitted. The snark that usually pervaded his speech was virtually non-existent, and Bruce realized he was getting a glimpse of the side of Tony that most people weren't privy to. He waited a moment before Tony spoke again.

"Are we continuing this arrangement we have here?" he asked. "Because truth be told, I wouldn't object if we made it a little more...permanent."

"Tony, I sleep in your bedroom, cook you food when I can persuade you to stop eating take out, and spend all day working in your labs with you. You bought me new clothes for goodness sake. How much more permanent can we possibly make this?"

"Well, I suppose this is the part where I suggest we turn it into a binding legal contract."

It took Bruce a moment to discern the true meaning of Tony's words. "Tony, if that's what you're asking..."

"I'm not so much _asking _as _proposing_..."

"Since when have you been interested in _binding_ and _legal _and _contract_?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "At least in this sense, anyway."

"If it works in business, I can't see why it wouldn't work personally."

Bruce turned and looked out over the skyline again. "People generally don't enter into contracts with the Other Guy."

"He's not the one I'm propositioning here."

When Bruce turned back to look at Tony, there was a moment where Tony could almost see green in his eyes. "But you are, Tony. Anything you ask me, you're asking him as well. And he can't understand things the way I do. He wouldn't get the idea, he doesn't get the idea. Anything and anyone is fair game for him."

"He _did _save me when I was falling from space. And you've been living here for a year and nothing's happened, contract or no contract. Besides," A typical reckless look appeared on Tony's face, "I don't mind a little giant green rage monster in my life or we wouldn't be here, talking about this, right now." He said the last part casually, but they were both aware of how heavy the topic really was.

"Still, Tony. You have to know how horrible this idea is."

"You said that when you moved in, and when we slept together for the first time, and when I bought you clothes, and I'm pretty sure that none of those turned out to be horrible ideas. I'm Tony Stark, remember? I don't _have _horrible ideas."

"That might be true." There was a note of acquisition in his voice, and Tony counted it as victory. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive. Like I said, have I ever had a bad idea?"

The look on Bruce's face was unreadable, but he did laugh at Tony's joke. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, you know. I'm the one choosing this. Besides, didn't I tell you I'm a huge fan of your green rage monster?"

"You did." Bruce sighed. "This is still a bad idea."

"Are you saying no, then?" Tony could feel the panic in his chest, but he tried to push it back, a little uncomfortable with his emotions. Bruce leaned in close to him, forehead to forehead.

"I should say no to this," Bruce warned, "but I can't." He brought his lips to Tony's, and in the moment before Tony's mind ran to other things, he recognized it as sealing the deal. The moment had the feeling of a soap bubble- perfect, beautiful, and infinitely delicate. Even though he'd gotten exactly what he wanted, Tony was afraid to do anything, and _that_ was strange for him. He had practically made a second career out of ruining things.

Eventually, when they both realized they needed to breathe and pulled apart, Bruce brought his hands to the glowing light of the arc reactor beneath Tony's shirt, stroking it. They were both silent.

"You're oddly quiet," Bruce observed. "I'd have thought you'd be gloating."

"Is that really how you think of me?" Tony asked, joking.

"Well," Bruce got up from the couch and went to stand by the windows, "You frequently talk about your intelligence and how you built the suits and Jarvis and this..." He indicated the Tower, "...so it's on my mind frequently, you gloating."

Tony got up to stand next to him. "I didn't build you, though." Bruce smiled. "I mean, if I were to get into the business of constructing human beings, I wouldn't mind using you as a prototype for my perfect human being, along with myself..."

"I doubt many people define perfection as _can turn into a monster at any minute_."

"Maybe _I _do."

"Of course you do." They were very close without actually touching, in a way that made both feel like they _should_ be touching. There was another period of silence, in which Tony turned to Bruce and watched him again.

"You do realize that this is, according to what I've heard, supposed to be a _happy _occasion?"

"I'm not _unhappy_," Bruce said slowly, "Just thinking."

"You should stop." And then Tony's lips were on his, and Tony's arms were around Bruce's waist and suddenly every worry (_green, destruction, monster_) was temporarily replaced by the fact that this felt really good, even though it was not the first time, and definitely not the last time, that this would happen.

Even when they broke apart, Tony kept his arms where they were, pulling his fiance (surreal, no?) closer to him, drawing Bruce's arms around his own waist.

"JARVIS, music."

"Are we really doing this, Tony?" Bruce asked, but he was smiling.

"Dance with me, Dr. Banner?" he asked, semi-seriously.

"If you insist."

Tony peeled one of Bruce's hands from his waist and took it, moving his other hand to Bruce's shoulder. He'd done this a million times at parties, with about a million different girls, but this was the first time he'd ever done it with Bruce. This was also probably the first time he hadn't been using it as a technique to seduce someone to bed. Not that he wasn't hoping for that later.

"Trying to seduce me?" Bruce's words were warm, murmured into Tony's ear as they moved slowly, carefully.

"Hey, this is what's generally called 'romantic'. And since when have I had to seduce you?"

They stopped talking at this point, both silently acknowledging the truth in Tony's words, moving at first to the music, and then eventually to some sort of internal, shared rhythm, the two of them standing, miles above the city, dancing.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do this today," Tony whined. "It's bad enough having these meetings, why can't Fury move them to a later time?"

"Don't let him hear you say that," Natasha warned from across the table. She looked almost...happy, which was bizarre for her, but Tony, lost, as usual, in his own feelings, didn't pay much attention to it.

"Oh. I'm having a party, by the way. You guys are all invited." Tony glanced around the table. "Formal dress, top floor of Stark Tower, all that good stuff." Glancing at Steve, he smirked. "And there might even be fondue, Capsicle."

"Tony," Bruce warned. "Don't worry about it, Captain. No fondue. Metaphorically or otherwise."

"So you're in on this, too?" Steve asked, trying to change the topic.

The smile on Tony's face widened. "Of course he is, Rogers." He glanced over at Bruce, who was looking mildly embarrassed and definitely uncomfortable with the sudden interest in him.

"Formal dress? Since when have you held formal parties?" Clint asked, eyes narrowed. "Don't you have a reputation to uphold?"

"Oh, I do, Bird Man, but I've heard that weddings are formal occasions that call for a certain type of clothing."

"You're letting someone use the top floor of your tower for their wedding?" Steve asked. "I didn't think the 'philanthropist' thing went _that_ far."

"Since when did I say it was someone else's wedding?"

"You, Tony Stark, are getting married?" Clint raised his eyebrows. "Since when has this happened?"

"Since Thursday night."

"Congratulations, then, Dr. Banner." Natasha looked over at Bruce, who looked as if he were actively trying to be ignored. She smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah, congrats, man," Clint echoed. Both he and Natasha turned to look at Steve severely, as if to say 'Don't make any comments about how this would not have been legal in the forties."

"My congratulations. To both of you." He nodded curtly at both Bruce, and Tony, who was wearing a look of triumph and glee. Before there could be any more discussion of Tony's sudden desire for monogamy or comments made to embarrass Bruce, the door flung open, and Nick Fury walked in, carrying a briefcase that made the entire group sigh.

And that managed to take nearly all the joy out of Tony's face.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, Bruce didn't know. Everything that had happened in that time was a blur, but all he knew now was that it was the night of the wedding and his damn bow tie refused to cooperate.

"Here." Tony, who had much more experience wearing formal clothing than Bruce, tugged at his jacket until Bruce turned to face him.

"It's not..." Bruce trailed off with a sigh, gesturing frustratedly at the fabric around his neck. Licking his lips, Tony smirked and stepped forward, deftly knotting the sleek material into the correct shape.

They stood looking at each for a moment, brown eyes into brown eyes, Bruce in black and Tony in white, Tony's smirk fading into a more pensive look.

"When I was in the cave in Afghanistan," he began, and Bruce stopped, because it was rare that Tony brought up what had happened, and it had never before been on an occasion that anyone would consider happy. "Doctor Yinsen told me I was a man who had everything and nothing because I didn't have anyone I cared about waiting for me at home."

Bruce paused and then asked, "And?"

"And today I'm a man who actually has everything." He smiled, slowly, was really only one thing for Bruce to say in reply.

"I love you." Bruce reached his hand up to touch Tony's face, stroking the dark stubble on his chin.

"I love you too." And then they were kissing, slowly at first, growing hungrier and more intense, continuing for what could have been considered an indecent period of time, until Tony pulled away.

"You know it's rude to keep people waiting." He smirked at Bruce, who smiled back, taking his hand.

"It is our party," Bruce pointed out. "And there are what, six people here?"

"True. But if I get distracted now, I'm not going to stop."

"Right." Bruce laughed softly. They both stood for a moment, and finally walked out into the roof of Stark Tower, fingers linked. Standing in a semicircle were Rhodey and Steve, both in military uniforms, Clint, his arm around Natasha's waist, Agent Hill, and Thor. Behind was the backdrop of the New York City night, the air warm and the lights from other buildings casting a glow over the whole scene. They stood, face to face, near the edge of the roof, breeze ruffling the curls of Bruce's hair.

"Assassins, military officers, demigods from alternate dimensions, this event is not one any of you would have ever believed to take place." JARVIS' disembodied voice began, drawing appreciative laughter from the assembled guests. He said a few other things that Bruce didn't really pay attention to, simultaneously embarrassed by the attention and focused on the bigger picture: this event tied him to someone, someone that seemed to want _all_ of him. That in and of itself was practically a miracle.

At first, Bruce had been hesitant about the idea of rings. Admittedly, he was probably the bigger fan of the gesture than Tony, but on the other hand, Tony didn't have to worry about his fingers swelling to four times their normal size on occasion. However, Tony did like to show off his wealth, even if he pretended he didn't, and so he had been the one to convince Bruce to have a ring, even if it was only for the ceremony. He tried not to think about how much Tony would have spent on the platinum bands, feeling guilty for knowing that he probably wouldn't wear it often.

Vows. They had each written their own, as Tony refused to repeat anything anyone else had ever used, claiming that he was above that, but Bruce secretly knew it was because there was no other couple on the planet comprised of a 'giant green rage monster' and Iron Man. Of course, he hadn't seen what Tony had written, which made him somewhat nervous. But when JARVIS said them for Tony to repeat, Bruce relaxed considerably.

"I promise," he began, prompted by JARVIS, "to love you, _all of you_, Doctor Banner, regardless of alien attacks, nuclear missiles, wars to destroy the world, gamma rays, anything that gets thrown at us, to protect you from all that even you don't really _need_ it, and treat you as equally and possibly more important than my fame and fortune." He delivered this with his trademark smirk.

"And I promise you Tony, that I will love you, through aforementioned attacks, wars, missiles, anything and everything, to try my _absolute best_ to never hurt you, and to save you, from space if necessary, _always_, because to me you are more than just a suit of armor, and because I have proof, genius, brilliant, glowing proof, that you do have a heart."

And then Tony kissed him, and a million adjectives ran through his head, and he was certain, absolutely completely positive, that he had never felt happier in his life, even before the experiment and the Other Guy.

Afterwards, surrounded by Hill and Thor and Clint and Natasha (who were holding hands) and Steve (who looked genuinely happy for them both, despite his 1940s programming) and Rhodey, Bruce could feel Tony stroking his hand, fingers caressing the ring he had placed there, and Bruce managed to forget for moment all of his green-tinted worries. And then, slipping out from behind Steve (and even Tony would later admit to having no idea how any of this had happened) was someone familiar.

"Congratulations."

Incredulous, Tony looked at Bruce, and back at the man standing in front of them. "I was under the impression Captain Rogers here was the one who believed in resurrection, Agent Coulson."

"Yes, funny how that works." Coulson smiled. "I'm surprised, Stark, you didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have something up their collective sleeve?"

"It's very nice to see you back, Agent Coulson," Bruce cut in, before Tony could stick his foot in his mouth yet another time. "We would have invited you, obviously, if we'd known..."

"Captain Rogers decided that now might be an appropriate occasion to reveal myself. This being a celebration and all."

Bruce glanced over at Cap, who looked a bit awkward, but smiled at him, and he realized that this was the way the captain was giving them his support, this subtle acknowledgement that _yes, this was a celebration. _

There was dinner (shawarma and Indian food and a million other things that Tony had picked for the significance to their relationship) and expensive alcohol and a million other things that would imprint themselves on Bruce's memories for a very long time afterwards, the way Tony looked at him and the feel of their hands touching and the ring that shone on his finger.

And this, Tony thought, was one celebration that he_ would_ feel sentimental about.


End file.
